This invention relates to an articulated connection of two adjoining components of a vehicle top.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,732, it is known to connect a first component of a vehicle top, which has a fork-shaped design on its end area, with a second component in an articulated manner by means of a pin. On one end, the pin has a head section which is supported on the exterior side of one arm of the first component. A shaft area of the pin extends through bores of both components and projects beyond the second arm of the first component, a securing ring being fitted onto the projecting area. Because of the axial play between the two components, disturbing rattling noises will occur in the case of this connection. Because of the head section and the projecting area--viewed in the longitudinal direction--, the pin also requires a relatively large space.
It is an object of the invention to further develop an articulated connection of two adjoining components in such a manner that, while the operation is good, the mounting is simple, the required space is small, and a rattle-free connection is provided between the two components in the longitudinal direction of the pin to be connected, in which case a loosening or falling-out of the pin is reliably prevented.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by means of providing an articulated connection of first and second adjoining components of a folding vehicle convertible top, the second component being inserted into a recess of the fork-shaped first component and aligned bores being arranged on both components through which bores a pin without a head is guided which connects the two components with one another,
wherein one sleeve respectively which receives the pin is inserted into the two bores of the fork-shaped first component, each sleeve having an outwardly directed elastic ring segment on its side facing the second component, said elastic ring segment being supported on the two components, and
wherein inwardly directed noses are molded to the sleeves on the side facing away from the second component, which noses reach behind the pushed-in pin without a head and secure the pin with respect to a falling-out.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, by mounting sleeves between the pin having no head and the bores of the first fork-shaped component, a rattle-free connection is provided between two adjoining components because elastic, truncated-cone-shaped ring segments of the sleeves compensate the axial play between the two components. Because of the construction of the pin without a head, this connection--viewed in the longitudinal direction of the pin--requires relatively little space.
Elastic noses molded onto the two sleeves, on the one hand, permit the easy introduction of the pin and, on the other hand, secure the pushed-in pin reliably with respect to a falling-out so that the pin cannot loosen on its own. Securing elements for the pins, such as securing rings, or the like, are not required. The sleeves, which are made of plastic, can be easily and cost-effectively produced in the injection molding process and can be mounted in a simple and rapid manner.